


【鼬止】記一次早晨的突發事件

by kokona_0416



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: 人類x忍貓，忍貓可化形，人形有貓耳＆尾巴！UNDERAGE警告！
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 斜杠有意義, 鼬止 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【鼬止】記一次早晨的突發事件

鼬在迷糊中覺得下腹一陣溫熱，他回想過去覺得自己並不是個情慾日常在線的人，面前那模糊分不清人形的光團也讓鼬更確信這是個夢境，正當鼬準備抱著他的小貓重新回到平穩睡眠中時下身一陣疼痛緊接著一股快意衝上腦門讓長髮男人完全沒了睡意。他往下看，發現自己在夢里抱著的小貓拉著飛機耳埋在自己腿間，小手擼動著硬挺性器同時還伸出軟小舌尖小口舔著肉棒根部。似是感受到了鼬的視線，止水抖了抖耳朵抬頭望向他的主人，發現後者皺著眉不作聲沒有一點表現時止水又垂下視線身子也往下縮了縮，原本纏在鼬大腿上的尾巴松開轉而盤在自己身下。

「對、對不起…把鼬給弄疼了……」

鼬這才發覺自己剛醒過來的低氣壓又把止水給嚇到了，他坐起來捏了捏小貓的臉頰，在露出那顆小尖牙後又用指腹蹭了蹭，隨後捏著下巴讓對方張開嘴，口腔內黏糊糊的涎液在齒間扯出銀絲。收穫到止水疑惑的眼神後鼬收回手又躺了回去斜靠在枕頭上，指了指自己性器示意對方繼續先前的動作。

止水茫然地眨了眨眼睛，雖然有些不解但卻不想忤逆鼬的要求——對小貓來講，說是命令也不為過。止水再一次乖順地伏下身去，張口淺淺地含住了肉棒頂端輕輕嘬吸著。吸取了先前的教訓，止水盡力縮起牙齒，小手握著硬熱根部慢慢地往里吞。鼬伸手揪了揪小貓頭頂的小卷毛，換來對方含著肉棒時抬起的濕漉漉的視線，長髮男人瞬間小腹一緊，臉上的面癱表情差一些就沒繃住，於是他摸著止水的腦袋，使了點勁往下按。

「嗚、咕嗚…！」

止水還沒做好準備嘴裡就被肉棒塞了個滿滿當當，龜頭抵上小孩子緊致咽喉黏膜時鼬情不自禁發出了一聲滿足的嘆息。捕捉到這一小動靜的止水晃了晃耳朵，覺得自己這樣做對了便快速學習如法炮製起來，一次比一次含得更深，也不管壓迫得過深帶來的反胃感了，鼻尖甚至已經埋進了鼬下腹的恥毛里，對於主人氣味的迷戀讓小貓如同癮君子一般嗅聞著屬於對方的味道，也不忘在同時假裝吞咽好讓喉口收縮擠壓龜頭試圖給鼬帶去更多快感。

然而還沒等止水滿足就被鼬捏捏臉頰揪揪卷毛給弄得吐出肉棒抬起抬起腦袋，涎液溢出嘴角泛著淫靡昏光，不知道是不是又把鼬弄痛了小貓低著腦袋不敢看鼬。

「轉過去，趴好。」

止水又一次疑惑了起來，但還是順著鼬的話趴在床上，手撐著床面直起上半身，猜到接下來要幹什麼的小貓自己還主動雙腿分開翹起露出粉嫩後穴，無法看見身後動作讓小男孩緊張地顫抖起來。鼬的指尖剛觸到穴口止水的身體就猛地一顫，尾巴也霎時繃緊又松懈。穴內還未準備好的敏感猛地搏動了下，還沒等體內恢復那密密匝匝的軟肉就被進來的手指擠開，大腿顫抖著撅著屁股迎著手指的操弄。

「鼬、鼬、鼬…嗚……」  
被喊著名字的男人欺身而上吻了吻小貓耳朵里的敏感毛毛，換來對方一聲接著一聲的示弱嗚咽。控制不住垂下的尾巴絨毛一碰觸到鼬的手腕止水都會下意識抬起尾巴好讓鼬的動作更方便些。

鼬的手指，在自己身體裡面  
還在不斷摸索著，一遍遍的頂上敏感

這一認知讓止水腰更軟了些，和高高抬起的臀部形成一道色情淫蕩的身體曲線。小腹逐漸上湧的燒灼快感讓小貓情不自禁晃著腰搖起屁股，卻又正好帶著鼬的手指按上了止水最喜歡的那點。毫無招架之力又沒有心理準備的小貓就被這樣送上了高潮，拔高音調的稚嫩呻吟伴隨著弓起的身子到達了絕頂。

剛發洩完的止水瞬間就撲倒在了床上，臉恰好埋進鼬枕頭那撲面而來的主人味道讓小貓又一次心神蕩漾起來。鼬盯著臀間那泛著濕漉漉水光的小穴，還未完全融化成液體流質的潤滑脂膏和著唾液掛在穴口一副引人侵犯的樣子。鼬扶著肉棒用頭部划弄了幾下汁水充沛的入口，被突然的動作刺激的翕動的穴還沒來得及告知身體主人有異物入侵、鼬就挺著腰整根性器徑直撞了進來。

止水揚起脖子瞪大眼睛發出無聲的尖叫，肚子里沈甸甸的感覺讓止水發出一聲幾不可聞的嗚咽，緊致小穴包裹著肉棒吸吮著，小貓雙手抓住枕頭又放開，臉頰磨蹭著枕頭想要緩解體內漫起的情慾。

等那股對雙方來說都要命的快感平復一些後鼬將手撐在止水腦袋兩邊，將對方完完全全籠罩在了自己投下的陰影中。鼬低下腦袋故意湊近止水的耳朵，性器抽送間咕嘰咕嘰的水聲和著鼬的低沈喘息撩撥著止水的思緒，全身幾乎都被鼬禁錮在懷裡，一呼一吸都是鼬的氣息，鼬的熱情情慾正侵犯著內裡快要突破那一層軟肉，自己的性器則被壓在棉被里蹭動包裹著帶來不一樣的奇妙快感。

「鼬、深一點、再深一點…」

「裡面，進到裡面來、好想要…」

「鼬、好喜歡…好想要鼬……」

不知是自言自語還是心裡話的鼬聽見這些又覺下腹一陣火熱，漲大的慾望撐的小孩子發出一聲可憐兮兮的喘息，手指探到唇角時就被小貓濕漉漉的舌頭輕輕舔了一口，然後主動含進了嘴裡。

真騷。

鼬更加大力挺動起來，撻伐間又覺性器頂端被一股熱流澆灌，後知後覺才發現止水在自己伸在他嘴裡的手指上留下了淺淺牙印紅痕，似是想到了小貓想咬又不敢咬的糾結表情，鼬拉著小孩的胳膊把對方拉起來，以跪姿再一次從後面操弄著汁液泛濫的小穴。

畢竟還是小孩子的身體，兩次絕頂帶走了止水絕大部分體力，強烈快感拉扯著朦朧的思緒，隨情慾而搏動的子宮騷動起來，那如小嘴一般的入口也在鼬的抽插動作間吻上了肉棒頂端。直衝頭頂的酥麻快意讓止水發出一陣含糊不清的呻吟，緊接著又是些放浪淫蕩的色情話語。

「呀、那裡，就是那裡…」  
「不行了、鼬、嗚啊、好想要鼬…」  
「快點進來，把裡面、被鼬…」  
「想被鼬射得滿滿的……」

再穩重的人聽了這話也把持不住，鼬原本抓著止水胳膊的手襲上人胸口，小孩子綿軟稚嫩的胸部上綴著粉嫩卻又色情地挺立著的乳尖，鼬下身抽送速度力度不減，手上卻用指甲刮蹭乳暈，曲起手指用指關節撥弄乳尖，還用指腹捻著乳頭向外輕扯，用兩根手指的縫隙去夾弄乳頭。然而胸口再強烈的刺激也無法阻擋下腹升騰起的酸麻，那肥厚肉環被頂的逐漸張開小嘴，止水也被乾的嘴都合不攏，像是陷入了某種情慾漩渦一般探出舌尖迎合著身後操弄，綿軟的身體幾乎跪都跪不住全靠體內肉棒和身後鼬的支撐，幼嫩的性器溢出腺液濡濕柱體。

體內的熱物又一次勃發，獸類本能捕捉到即將到來的精液使得止水再一次胡言亂語起來。

「鼬、滿滿的，進來…」  
「可以、我可以給鼬生孩子…」  
「拜託你，鼬、求求你……」  
「不要把我丟掉、鼬說什麼、我都可以…」

止水半張著口似是還想說點什麼，喉嚨徬佛被子宮內灌滿的精液糊住一般戛然而止沒了後文，鼬抱著渾身又熱又濕的小貓平復了下最後的喘息，卻發現懷裡小孩因為脫力已經睡了過去。

-END-


End file.
